New Life
by mbellatwilight
Summary: Bella is 14 and runs away from home. she gets turned into a vampire. but the one who changed her never shows. the volturi find her at let her stay with them. what happens when the cullens come? i suck at summaries sorry! rated t for language!-Marissa
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story hope you enjoy! Please review! Ok on with the story! -Marissa.**

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V.

Ugh! My parents are so annoying! They think they can tell me what to do all the time. I wish I could run away and never come back! I was taking a walk so I could cool down after what just happened.

_(flashback)_

"_Bella do your homework!" my mom said. "I will in a second!" I called from the couch . A new episode of my favorite show was on and I wasn't missing it. "No. Now Bella!" my mom said as she turned off the T.V. "MOM!" I yelled. "I said I would do it in a second!" I shouted. "Well I said you will do it now." she replied calmly. "No! I want to watch my show!" I yelled. My dad came in then. "We all want things Bella now go do as you were told!" he shouted. "I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" I shouted and ran from the house never looking back._

_(end of flashback)_

So here I am an hour later still walking. I really didn't know were I was but I didn't care. I'm 14 I know how to talk care of myself. They never let me do stuff my friends got to do. Go to the movies by myself, well they only let me go places were there will be parents they know. I can't even have a boyfriend for crying out loud! Well I was sick of it! I kept walking and came to some woods. I ran into the woods. Not knowing where I was going or if I was coming back. Something ran by me and slashed my hand. I burned. I dropped to the ground just before the darkness consumed me.

**So did you like it? Please review it would mean a lot! Next chapter will be up soon! Ok lates-Marissa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Sorry the last chapter was really short. I was in a rush but I wanted to get part of the story posted. I was in a rush because I had to go eat dinner and then we went to the store and I didn't know when I'd get home. So anyways on with the story!-Marissa.**

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V.

3 days had passed and I woke up in a forest. It looked different. I mean it was the same scene but yet it was different. I could see every little thing in the air and everything was so defined.

My throat burned like there was a fire in it. I clutched my throat. I needed something to drink. I didn't know were I was though. I didn't know what was wrong with me. So I just sat against a tree and sobbed but tears never came.

The sun shone through the trees onto my now very pale skin. I looked and my skin in disbelief. It was sparkling like glitter had been thrown on it. What was wrong with me! I don't know what happened! I just started sobbing again. But like last time the tears never came.

Alec's P.O.V.

I was on I mission for Aro, along with Jane, Felix, and Demetri. We were running when I heard sobbing. I stopped. The others stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong brother?" Jane asked. "Do you hear that?" I asked. "Yes it sounds like someone is sobbing." Demetri said. "That it does." Jane said. Felix nodded. "Let's go see what it is." Jane said.

We took of running in the direction the sobbing was coming from. When we arrived a newborn vampire girl was sitting against a tree sobbing with her head in her hands. She obviously didn't know we were present.

"What is your name child?" Jane questioned her. The girl looked up. "B-B-Bella." she stuttered. "Why are you here?" Jane questioned her again. "I don't know." Bella spoke, more clearly now. "Who created you?" Jane asked Bella. "Created me?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face. "Jane, I don't think she knows anything about what is going on." I stated. "I don't know what happened to me!" Bella sobbed and but her head back in her hands. "I just wanna go home!" She sobbed again. "I think we should take her to Aro and let him explain what has happened to her." I said. "Yes I think so to." Jane said. "Who is Aro?" Bella asked. "He is the leader of what you and us for are." Jane said as she motioned to Bella and the rest of us. "What are you and I?" Bella asked. "Aro will explain come along with us now Bella." Jane said and started walking away. Felix and Demetri followed.

I stayed behind and waited for Bella. She stood up and I took her hand and lead her to where we were headed. We were going to the airport. She stayed silent and followed. Every once in a while I would ask if she was ok and she would nod her head. When we got to the airport we got our tickets and boarded the plane. We were on our way home. Volterra, Italy.

**So did you all like? Next chapter will be up soon! Please review it would mean a lot! Ok well lates!-Marissa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank xx Annabella Princess xx and As Clear As Black for reviewing! It means a lot so thank you! Now on with the story!-Marissa.**

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V.

What am I? I kept thinking this the entire way to Volterra. Hmm. I have no idea! What thing sparkles in the sun? When we got to Volterra we walked up to a very large castle like building. Then I noticed I never got all their name's. I know the blonde girls name was Jane because the boy that held my hand the whole way here called her that. Then I spoke for the first time since we left the forest. "I never got all of your name's. May I ask what they are?" The boy holding my hand said "My name's Alec, that's Jane, Felix and Demetri." He pointed to them as he said their name. "Well it's nice to meet you all." I said.

We were walking down a hallway now. We came to a stop at some double doors. Jane opened them and we walked inside. 3 mean were sitting on throne like chairs there. The man in the middle stood up and spoke. "Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri! You have returned and brought someone else with you!" He looked at me and spoke. "Who are you my dear?" "Bella." I said shyly. "Hmm. Bella." He said and just left it at that. "Master, she doesn't know what happened to her and we were hoping you would explain it to her." Jane said. "I would be delighted to explain to her!" he exclaimed. "Come with me Bella." He said and extended his hand toward me. I took it and he looked shocked for a moment but then lead me to a different room.

"Sit down Bella." he ordered. I did as I was told and he started to explain. "Bella you have been changed into a vampire." A vampire? Did he really just say I was a vampire? This was strange but after what happened to me I would believe anything at this point. Then he explained everything about vampires to me. When he was done he asked if I had any questions and I shook my head no. Then he started to ask me about myself.

"Bella how old are you?" he asked. "14." I said. "Who created you?" he asked me. "I honestly have no idea." I said. "Bella you know how I said some vampire have special powers?" he questioned. "Yes." I replied. "Well I have one. I have the power to read every thought you ever had with just one touch." he said. "Wow." was all I could reply. "Though I think you may have a power that is very great." he said while smiling. "Really? What?" I asked. "I think you are a mental shield. That means you can block out all powers of the mind." he said still smiling. "Wow." I said for the second time. "And I believe you also have another power." he said. "What is it?" I asked.

**Yes I know I'm giving Bella** **an extra power. So did you like it? Please review it would mean a lot! Ok lates!-Marissa.**


	4. important update! please read!

**Important update for anyone who reads this story I won't be able to update this weekend starting Friday because I am going to a nascar race with my older bother and little sister. So I will try to update as much as I can this week! Ok lates!-Marissa.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I have been debating on what I should make Bella's second power and I just got the thought right before I started typing this. At 11:27 pm. I know wow right? Anyways I hope you all like her second power! Ok Now On with the story-Marissa.**

Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V.

"Your second power is the ability to freeze time." he said smiling. "And when you freeze it you can choose who you want to let move around and who you want to stay frozen." he said still smiling. "Wow." was all I could say. "Bella, would you like to be on the volturi guard?" he asked suddenly. I thought for a second where else do I have to go? "I would be honored." I simply replied. "Thank you Bella." he said. We continued talking for awhile and then he said he had to go do some work. Something about an old friend and that old friend's coven coming to visit.

I wondered around the hallway for awhile when Jane and Alec came up to me. "Hey Bella! Welcome to the guard!" Jane nearly shouted. "Yes, welcome." Alec said and hugged me. Jane started asking a lot of questions. "So how old are you?" she asked. "14." I felt like I had answered these questions so many times. When she came to asking about my powers when I told her she grinned at me wickedly. I supposed she was seeing if her power worked on me. It didn't. Then Alec tried his power it didn't work either. They kept trying this back and forth. Ugh! I thought I just wish they would stop! Suddenly their faces and movements became still. I looked out one of the windows in the hallway. Everything was still. I had frozen time! This was so cool!

Finally I figured out how to unfreeze time. And let me tell you it wasn't easy. Jane and Alec showed me my room. It was large everything except for the carpet was blue. But that was ok because blue is my favorite color.

Once they left I sat on the couch that was in the room. I was kind of excited to meet Aro's old friend's coven. I had no idea why but I was. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. I knew I couldn't sleep anymore but this did pass time and make me feel calm. I kept getting that weird feeling I got earlier but I pushed it off. It couldn't be anything amazing or could it?

**Ok so did you like it? I bet you guys know who I am referring to as the old friend's coven. But if not you will find out soon. Anyways I am tired because I just spent an hour typing this chapter and it is midnight now so I am going to bed. Ok Lates-Marissa. **


	6. so sorry!

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry I havn't updated in so long! My laptop broke so we sent it to best buy. I'm updating from my moms laptop right now. But she said I can only do 1 authors note because she doesn't want me saving stuff on her laptop. And I am going to the lake for a week and there is no internet connection down there. So I am really sorry but as soon as my laptop is fixed I will update. Please be patient with me! **

** So sorry,**

** Marissa**


	7. Update!

**hey guys sorry I haven't updated its because I have so much school work! Any way my mom says homework first! And doing homework and updating my stories is a lot for an 11 year old girl to do along with chores and stuff. So I thought I would post my first spelling word list I know its really off topic but its really weird for 6th grade spelling any way here it is...**

Salmon

Catalog

Mammal

Camera

Balance

Rapid

Laughed

Magnet

Gravity

Command

Alphabet

Graph

Passed

Accent

Scramble

Imagine

Sandwich

Paragraph

Photograph

**I mean seriously? I learned these words in 3rd grade! They are sooo simple! But I just posted this to let you all know I will still continue. I just have to get a little more used to school before I can update! Stay with me!-Marissa**


	8. Chapter 5! yay!

**Chapter 5 for new life! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile any way here you go!**

_Chapter 5_

_\_

Bella's P.O.V.

Aro's old friend's coven is coming today! I'm a little excited! I have no idea why though! Guess I might be excited about meeting vampires other than the volturi? Oh well, what ever reason it is, I'm excited! Jane and Alec have been helping me with my shield. I can protect other people with it very well now. The whole time freezing thing I'm kind of alone on, because when I freeze time I'm the only one able to move! Aro says if I try really hard I might be able to choose what freezes and what doesn't.

"Bella!" Jane called from out side my door.

"Yes, Jane?" I called back.

"Aro's friend and his coven will be here soon, and I want to help you get ready!" she said happily.

"Okay, come on in." I told her.

Jane came in and went straight to my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Finding you the perfect outfit so that the coven will fear you, but also find you attractive." she responded.

She sounded nuts to me, but I responded back with an "Okay" and left it at that.

When Jane finally found the outfit she told me to go into the bathroom, and put it on. So I did. I looked in the full length mirror before I went out.

I was wearing a black tank top, long dark jeans, black high heels, and last but not least a dark black cloak. I walked out and Jane gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"You're absolutely stunning!" She exclaimed.

"Well, thank you." I told her.

Then Alec popped his head in the door, and said "Aro's friend and his coven are almost here, and Aro wants us in the room when they arrive."

So with that the three of us went to Aro. I was to stand between Jane and Alec, so we stood near the east wall waiting for the doors to open. When they did the most beautiful boy I had ever seen walked through that door, along with Aro's friend, and the rest of the coven.

It wasn't until then I realized everything had stopped moving. Damn. I need to learn to control that. I unfroze time, and everyone continued on like nothing happened.

"Welcome, Carlisle!" Aro exclaimed. "It is good to see you, as well as the rest of your coven." Aro continued on.

"It is good to see you again as well." Carlisle, I believe, said.

"Well, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward," Aro pointed to them when he said their name, and they each would nod, "This is our new guard member." Aro said pointing to me.

They all then looked at me. If I could have blushed I would. The boy, who looked absolutely beautiful, stared at me, even after his family looked away. He looked back at Aro, and if you ask me, he looked mad. I have no idea why he would be mad though.

"I figured you all might like to meet her," Aro said, "She is quite fascinating really." he added.

"We would love to meet her." Esme said.

"Well then, you all can stay here for awhile." Aro replied.

"Thank you, Aro." Carlisle said.

"Jane, Alec, and Bella will show you to your rooms." Aro told them.

Jane, Alec, and I bowed our heads in respect to Aro, then motioned for the coven, who's name I had not gotten yet, to follow us.

Once we had shown them to their rooms, we left them to unpack their things, which only took 15 minutes. Then Carlisle and Esme went off to the library, and the rest of us went to the game room.

"So your Bella?" a girl with short dark hair asked. I remembered her name was Alice.

"Yes, and you are Alice?" I questioned.

"I have a feeling we are going to be great friends." She said, then walked away, and sat down next to the blonde named Jasper.

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Did you like it sorry if its short but I got a bunch of school work! Oh k well, I dont know when the next chapter will be up so lates!-Marissa**


	9. Chapter 6!

**I know it has been a really really really looooong time since I updated and I am sooooooo very sorry, but my school work is driving me crazy, and my family is trying to sell our house, I have a Halloween party this weekend that I have been planning for a long time and I am just so booked I almost forgot about you guys! So enjoy the next chapter!**

_Chapter 6_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

We all were sitting in the game room I was trying to figure out what Alice meant by us being good friends, when this really big dude, that if I recall correctly name was Emmett, stood up.

"Well, what do you all say we play a game?" he asked. No one said anything for awhile, it was kind of an awkward silence.

"Come on guys, let's play a game!" he shouted.

"You know a game does sound like fun right now." I spoke up quietly, I didn't want to be rude to Aro's guest.

"See! Bella's with me! What about the rest of you?" he questioned. A little chorus of Fine's and Ok's came from everyone.

"What should we play?" I asked.

"Hide and Seek!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett that is a baby game!" the blonde boy I believed was Jasper said.

"Yeah, Emmett that is a baby game..." the blonde girl, Rosalie, said.

"I want to play hide and seek! You could hide lots of places in the castle!" Alice Exclaimed. It was true you could hide a lot of places here, it was big enough, if you wanted to, you could play football inside. Everyone else besides Emmett and Alice didn't really look interested in playing hide and seek.

"Oh guys come on, one game of hide and seek won't hurt." I reasoned. Then I got a chorus of Ok's and then the game started.

"Who want's to be the finder?" I wondered.

"Jazzy, you be the finder!" Alice yelled.

"Ok Alice, I will be the finder." Jasper told her.

"Count to ten then come find us!" yelled Emmett as we all ran out the door. Everyone went there separate ways to find a place to hide. I hid in a place where I always go when I am upset. Not even Jane or Alec knew it was there, so I figured it was a good hiding spot. It was a little room the size of a small walk in closet, it had no light, so it was very dark in there. I went in and closed the door sitting in the darkness. Something grabbed me then and put a hand over my mouth.

"Don't Scream." a voice whispered. Then who ever it was dragged me deep into the closet. I never even knew it went that far back. I could tell we went through another door, but it was still dark. Then I started to wonder what would have happened if I screamed? I wondered who has me, where are they taking me, and why? Just when I thought that a bright light blinded my eyes.

**uh-oh! I am being mean again! That is all your getting for now. I will try to update sooner and more often, but I can't make promises. Well hope you liked it! Lates!-Marissa**


End file.
